Pesta Kejutan untuk Uri Kyuhyunnie
by aninkyuelf
Summary: Bisakah para hyungdeul Super Junior membuat 'Pesta Kejutan' untuk magnae mereka yang beranjak dewasa?


Pesta Kejutan untuk Uri Kyuhyunnie

**Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13**

**Cast ****:**** All member SJ**

**Genre ****: ****Brothership, Family**

**Leght : Oneshoot**

**Warning ****: Typos****, Ide pasaran**

**Ratting ****: ****Semua bisa kok**

**Disc ****: ****Semua tokohnya milik kita bersama. Idenya memang pasaran, tapi tetap saja FF ini milik saya.**

**Sumarry**** : ****Bisakah para hyungdeul Super Junior membuat 'Pesta Kejutan' untuk magnae mereka yang beranjak dewasa?**

H-A-P-PY- -R-E-A-D-I-N-G

"Sudah kubilang Kyu, pakai perasaan! PERASAAN" seru seorang namja berambut hitam sambil memukul lawan bicaraya dengan gulungan majalah Cosmo.

"Aisssh" korban pemukulan alias Cho Kyuhyun mengerucutkkan bibirnya kesal "Dari tahun 2006 hanya kata itu saja yang hyung ucapkan. Bisa enggak kasi petunjuk lebih rinci?"

"Kau itu dibilangin selalu saja punya jawaban" Yesung –tersangka pemukulan- geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku kan pintar hyung jadi bisa mengeluarkan jawaban untuk setiap pertanyaan" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya phabo" Yesung kembali menggesekkan pitingan majalah yang cukup tebal itu ke rambut halus Kyuhyun "Kau harus serius berlatih Kyu. Aku tak akan bisa tenang wamil jika kau masih saja bermain seperti ini"

"Hyung kan wamilnya masih lama, santai saja" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu hyung yang lebih pendek darinya itu lalu namja pecinta game itu berajak dari sofa menuju pintu dorm lantai 11.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Yesung "Kita belum selesai latihan"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan memberikan cengiran –sok- polosnya "Aku akan pergi mencari perasaan agar bisa kupakai di latihan kita berikutnya hyung"

Begitu Kyuhyun menutup pintu dorm, Yesung menghela nafas berat "Kenapa anak itu jadi bengal begitu ya? Aku merindukan Kyuhyunnie yang penurut"

"Memangnya kapan dia penurut hyung?" Shindong yang baru selesai dari acara membajak lemari es dorm lantai 11 duduk di samping Yesung.

"Ah kau benar, bocah itu tak pernah menurut" Yesung kembali menghela nafas.

"Orang yang hyung paggil bocah itu sebentar lagi akan berusia 26 –usia Korea- tahun. Entah kenapa aku mencium ulah jahilnya untuk memeriahkan ulang tahunnya sendiri" Eunhyuk ikut bergabung untuk membicarakan sang magnae Super Junior.

"Akupun merasakanya hyukkie" Shindong berkata sambil memasukkan 2 potongan kue sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

**03-02-2013**

"Untuk apa kita kumpul disini hyung?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kangin saat akhirnya appa Super Junior itu masuk ke ruang tengah dorm lanta 11.

"Eh? Bukannya Yesung hyung yang mengumpulkan kita disini?" Kangin bertanya bingung. Pasalnya begitu jadwal nge-MC-nya selesai dia mendapat SMS dari Yesung untuk berkumpul di dorm lantai 11.

Yesung tak kalah bingung "Tapi kau yang meng-SMS-ku untuk berkumpul disini"

"Tunggu-tunggu" si Tampan Siwon mulai menyadari keanehan disini "Kalau bukan hyung yang meng-SMS kami lalu siapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku yang meng-SMS kalian" sebuah suara bass yang merdu membuat 8 pasang mata menoleh padanya.

"Kyu..." Sungmin menatap intens teman sekamarnya "Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

Tanpa merasa terganggu oleh tatapan menusuk para hyungnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan papan tulis kecil yang sedari tadi pangkunya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menjelaskan maksud tulisan di papan itu layaknya seorang pembisnis yang merebutkan tender besar "Ini adalah daftar barang-barang yang aku inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku seminggu lagi"

Dengan mulut menganga lebar dan mata terbelalak –Eunhyuk bahkan sesak nafas- para member Super Junior memandang bergantian Kyuhyun dan papan kecil di tangannya. Ayolah, memangnya si magnae itu preman yang ingin membuat bangkrut hyungnnya. Semua hadiah yang tertera di papan itu sangat mengerikan –racun kalium sianida di mata Eunhyuk-.

HP dan PSP Apple keluaran terbaru, tiket liburan 3 hari 2 malam di Roma, makan malam sepuasnya di restoran berbintang 13, motor tenaga surya, camera polaroid touch screen, kalung permata berbandul shappire, dan sebagainya.

"Hyukkie, bertahanlah" Donghae menyanggakan tubuh sahabatnya yang lemas ke pundaknya.

"Oh Tuhan Kyu! Kau mau membunuhku ya!" Kangin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Eh memangnya kenapa Aku kan tidak minta mobil sport ranger" kata Kyuhyun polos lalu mata bulatnya menatap Siwon yang sedang terlihat berpikir "Siwon hyung mau membelikanku kan?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja, aku akan membelikanmu tiket liburan ke Itali"

"Tuh lihat Siwon hyung saja mau memberiku hadiah" Kyuhyun berkata senang.

Semua member memberi tatapan maut pada Siwon karena merasa dihianati. Sedang Siwon yang tidak mengerti maksud mereka hanya menyerjapkan matanya polos "Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan memang harus memberikan kado untuk ultah uri Kyuhyunnie"

"AHHHKKKK" serentak 7 member Super Junior berteriak frustasi di atas senyum kenangan sang evil.

**03-02-2013**

"Tolonglah Leeteuk hyung, kau pasti bisa bicara padanya" Kangin menelepon Leeteuk sang Leader Super Junior untuk meminta pertolongan untuk membendung keinginan sang Evil Magnae memalak hyungdeulnya "Dia minta aku membelikannya motor bertenaga surya, memangnya dia pikir aku yakuza Jepang yang kaya raya"

Leeteuk malah tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kangin. Dia sangat bersyukur sedang wamil saat si magnae ulang tahun. Jangankan motor tenaga surya, motor tak bertenaga saja tak akan Leeteuk berikan untuk si magnae.

"Aissh hyung malah tertawa lagi" Eunhyuk yang saat itu ada di sebelah Kangin dan mencuri dengar hubungan telepon appa-eomma SJ itu merengut kesal "Cepat bantu kami hyung atau aku akan lompat dari atap gedung SM"

"Hey tenang dulu" Leeteuk akhirnya bisa mengontrol tawanya "Kenapa kalian menganggap serius ulah Kyuhyun meminta kado super mahal? Paling anak itu hanya mencari perhatian. Dia suka kejutan kan? Jadi kalian bikin saja pesta kejutan. Dia pasti jingkrak-jingkrak layaknya bocah 3 tahun"

"Hyung serius? Kita tak perlu memberikannya motor tenaga surya kan?" Kangin memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak suka membebani kita. Kalian ingat dia dulu sempat menolak saat Siwon memberinya hadiah mobil Hyundai 2 tahun lalu kan?" Leeteuk berkata "Kalian susun saja pestanya. Aku akan berusaha datang. Undang juga member lainnya. Dia pasti senang jika kita kumpul bersama seperti dulu"

"Kau benar hyung" Kini Kangin bisa bernafas lega karena tidak harus merampok mobil bertenaga surya sebagai kado untuk Kyuhyun "Terima kasih hyung, kau memang the best. Tak salah julukanmu sebagai Leader Terbaik Sepanjang Masa"

Leeteuk tertawa pelan "Baiklah. Nanti hubungi aku kelanjutannya. Aku tak sabar menanti pesta kejutannya"

Setelah kangin menutup teleponnya dia menatap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang kebetulan berada di sana "Kalian panggil yang lainnya. Kita adakan rapat pembagian tugas 'Pesta Kejutan untuk Uri Kyuhyunnie'"

"Tapi hyung Kyuhyun sedang pemotretan, apa kita tunggu dia sampai pulang dulu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aish Wokkie, kita rapatnya tanpa Kyuhyun sih" Kangin menatap kesal sang eternal magnae yang terlihat bingung.

"Tapi kan hyung bilang panggil yang lainnya, berarti Kyuhyunnie juga masuk hitungan dong" Ryeowook makin bingung.

"Wokkie" Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar "Kita akan membuat pesta kejutan. Tak akan jadi kejutan jika yang mau dikejutkan sudah tahu. Jadi Kyuhyun keluar dari hitungan"

"Mwo? Kyuhyun keluar dari Super Junior? Ommo! Kenapa jadi begini?" kini Ryeowook terlihat panik.

"Hyukkie, cepat bawa dia menajuh dariku. Tanganku gatal ingin membedah otaknya" Kangin menatap serius Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya demi mencegah pertumpahan darah, Eunhyuk membawa Ryeowook yang makin panik meninggalkan Kangin.

**03-02-2013**

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Siwon yang terlihat berbisik-bisik "Hai hyungdeul"

"Waaaaaaa" mereka bertiga berteriak serempak melihat Kyuhyun. Pasalnya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang kue untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang tinggal 5 hari lagi.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Seperti tidak pernah melihat orang tampan saja" Kyuhyun memandang mereka curiga.

"Kau itu manis dan imut Kyuhyunnie bukan tampan" Siwon berkata serius "Lagipula aku wajib melihat orang tampan setiap aku bercermin"

"Aissh! Dilihat dari manapun aku ini tampan hyung. Yang manis itu Sungmin hyung. Yang imut itu Ryeowookkie" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kita jadi berdebat tentang itu" Ryeowook melerai perdebatan tidak penting itu "Kita kan sedang bingung untuk menaruh buah apa di kuAwwww. Sungmin hyung kenapa menginjak kakiku?"

Ryeowook yang hampir membongkar 'Pesta Kejutan' mereka mendapatkan injakan keras dari kaki kokoh Sungmin. Dengan tarikan keras dia mengapit lengan koki Super Junior itu "Ah kami pergi dulu belanja untuk makan malam dulu ya"

Sepeninggal Sungmin dan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menatap bingung Siwon "Sebenarnya ada apa hyung? Buah apa yang mau ditaruh?"

"Ah anu.." Siwon jadi salah tingkah. Namja alim nan suci itu tidak biasa berbohong "Ah itu Yesung hyung, aku mau janjian ke gereja dengannya minggu ini"

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Siwon yang menjauh darinya dan mendekati 'art of voice' Super Junior itu. Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar alasan Siwon. Sejak kapan Siwon yang kristen protestan ke gereja bareng Yesung yang katolik?

Sebuah seringai berpampang di bibir kenyal Kyuhyun "Sepertinya mereka sibuk memikirkan pesta kejutan untukku. Wah, aku tak sabar menantinya"

**03-02-2013**

Tak perlu menanti lama. Tanggal 2 febuari datang dengan cepat. Walau Kyuhyun menunggu pesta kejutan dari hyungdeulnya, bukan berarti namja manis nan tampan itu dengan lapang dada menerimanya. Masih berbekas di ingatanya tentang kepalaya yang ditungseppin ke kue tart dan membuat wajah yang dipuja-puja para SparKyu itu bagai ladang krim yang lengket dan berminyak. Tak mau mengulangi kesalahannya, begitu jadwalnya selesai jam 4 sore, Kyuhyun langsung tidur dan menyalakan alarm milik Sungmin –alarm Kyuhyun hancur karena si magnae menghantamnya dengan tongkat golf ketika dia sedang marah- jam 7 malam. Dia akan tidur 3 jam agar ketika tengah malam hyungdeul membangunkannya dengan cara yang ekstrim, Kyuhyun bisa menghindarinya.

Tepat jam 7 malam, alarm babi pink itu berbunyi sangat nyaring. Jika tidak ingat Sungmin bisa material art sudah dilemparnya alarm berisik itu ke dinding kamarnya. Setelah menguap lebar, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja makan. Seluruh member –bukan 13, tapi 8 orang- sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dengan lahap. Sup Ayam menghiasi meja makan besar itu.

"Kyu, kau baru bangun? Cepat sini makan" Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Dengn cekatan Sungmin menaruh lauk dan nasi di piring Kyuhyun "Makan yang banyak ya Kyuhyunnie"

Sudah biasa dimanja Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak curiga dengan makanan di depannya. Minnimie hyung kesayanganya tak akan menaruh racun kan? Jadi dengan lahap, diganyangnya makanan di depannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap siaga. Jangan sampai dia kecolongan.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak kecolongan. Tidak satupun hyungnya yang melakukan hal mencurigakan. Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa. Bahkan ketika hampir jam 10 malam hyungduel yang tinggal di dorm lantai 12 pamit untuk tidur. Siwon juga yang tidak tinggal di dorm ikut pamit pulang.

Tapi baru tangan Kangin menyentuh gagang pintu Hpnya berbunyi keras tanda ada yang meneleponnya. Nama Kibum tertera di layar Hpnya.

"Yeoboseo" Kangin menyapa orang yang meneleponnya semalam ini.

"Kangin-ah" Itu bukan suara Kibum. Suaranya lebh berat dan dewasa.

"Manager hyung?" Kangin memastikan.

"Kangin-ah, dengar baik-baik dan tenang" suara Manager yang bergetar membuat tangan Kangin yang memegang HP di telingannya ikut gemetar "Kibum kecelakaan"

"MWO?" Kangin berteriak membuat semua dongsaeng dan Yesung menatapnya penuh tanya. Bisa dilihat wajah Kangin berubah cemas dan pucat "Bagaimana bisa Kibum kecelakaan? Bagaimaa keadaannya sekarang?"

Kangin kaget bukan main. Rencana mereka 'Pesta Kejutan' akan dilakukan begitu Kibum yang ditugaskan membeli Kue Tart kembali. Tak disangka mereka mendapat 'Kejutan' bahwa Kibum kecelakaan.

"Aku berencana mengantarnya kembali ke dorm kalian tapi ketika dia menyebrang sebuah motor menyerepetnya. Tenang saja, Kibum tidak apa-apa. Dokter sudah mengobatinya" jelas sang manager.

Kangin terduduk lemas di latai "Sialan!" umpatnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kibum hyung kecelakaan? Bukannya dia ada di Jepang untuk syuting fim barunya?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Dia izin kembali ke Korea untuk merayakan ultahmu Kyu" Yesung berkata dengan nada cemas.

Kyuhyun menatap hyungduelnya satu-persatu "Kalian pasti bohong. Kalian pasti merencanakan ini untuk menipuku. Aku tak akan terpengaruh"

"Kami memang merencanakan pesta kejutan untukmu. Tapi kecelakaan Kibum di luar rencana kita" Siwon menjawab.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Donghae bertanya dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya "Aku takut Bummie terluka"

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang" Eunhyuk yang tak kalah basah pipinya dengan Donghae memberi solusi. Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil kunci mobil di meja ruang tengah. Tapi Kyuhyun menghalanginya.

"Kumohon hyung. Tolong jangan mengerjaiku dengan mengatasnamakan kecelakaan" Kyuhyun memohon "Tolong hentikan hyung. Aku tak suka"  
"Ini serius magnae" Kangin berkata atau lebih tepatnya berteriak "Kami tak akan bercanda menggunakan hal seserius ini"

"Kanginnie benar Kyu. Kami tak akan bercanda kelewatan seperti ini" Leeteuk keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk kaget. Harusnya sang leader sedang di tempat wamilnya bukan di kamar Eunhyuk. Tak habis rasa kaget Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Hangeng keluar juga dari pintu yang sama.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun menatap hyungdeulnya.

"Kami sengaja berkumpul disini untuk memberimu kejutan tapi sayang ada kejadian tak disangka" jawab Heechul "Aisshh! Apalagi yang kita tunggu. Ayo cepat ke tempat Kibum. Aku sangat mencemaskan American boy itu"

"Aku tak apa-apa kok hyung" Kibum di papah oleh Zhoumi masuk dengan perban menutupi kaki dan tangan kirinya. Henry mengekor di belakangnya dengan kue tart berbentuk telur ungu besar di tangannya "Happy Birthday Kyuhyunnie"

"Kau tak apa-apa Bummie?" Heechul membantu Zhoumi memapah Kibum kemudian mendudukkan Snow White itu di sofa.

"Kakiku hanya terkilir dan tangan kiriku sobek. Selebihnya aku baik-baik saja. Syukur kuenya selamat" jawab Kibum sembari menatap kue yang masih setia dipegang Mochi China-Kanada itu.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa kau diam?" Leeteuk menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang menunduk sedari tadi.

"Phabo" Kyuhyun mengumpat tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Yak magnae kurang ajar! Enak saja mengatai kami bodoh. Kami sudah susah payah berkumpul ber15 disini demi kau tahu" Heechul berkata kesal.

"Hyungdeul bodoh. Kibum hyung bodoh" Magnae jahil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mata hitamnya yang jernih menitikkan air mata "Kenapa malah kue yang hyung pikirkan? Aku tak mau ulang tahun lagi jika hyung terluka karena itu"

"Aigo Kyuhyunnie" Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun meredakan tangisan sang evil "Uljima"

"Aku lebih memilih dijahili dari pada ada yang terluka sungguhan" ucap Kyuhyun disela isaknnya.

Perlu 30 menit untuk membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menangis. Dan perlu pelukan hyungdeul dan Henry agar dia tenang lebih cepat.

"Kau sudah tenang Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Siwon yang merangkulnya.

Kyuhyun mengagguk sambil memasang senyumannya.

"Baguslah" kata Siwon tapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat ekspresi sedih dan menyesal di matanya, belum sempat Kyuhyun bertanya Siwon sudah melepas rangkulannya dan menjauh "Mianhae Kyuhyunnie"

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam saat sebuah telur yang dilempar Heechul tepat mengenai keningnya.

"5 point untuk Kim Heechul" Heechul menyeringain senang.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang terjadi, telur, tepung, kopi dan air bercelup merah ditumpahkan di tubuhnya disertai gelak tawa hyungdeul dan Henry.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kyuhyun berkata kesal melihat tubuhnya lengket semua.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI KYUHYUNNIE" teriak 14 orang serempak.

Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding yang di tempel di ruangan itu "Aissh! Dasar phabo! Aku belum berulang tahun tahu. Sekarang bahkan belum jam 11 malam"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengubah semua jam di dorm ini lebih lambat 2 jam. jadi sekarang hampir jam 1 malam" Sungmin memperlihatkan jam tangan putih mewahnya yang menunjukkan jam 1 kurang 15 menit.

"Mwo? Aisssh! Aku tertipu mentah-mentah" si waspada Kyuhyunpun mengakui seorang penipu bisa juga ditipu.

"Sudahlah yang penting semua masalahnya sudah beres. Sekarang tiup lilinnya dan cepat makan kuenya" Shindong menyodorkan kue telur ungu itu ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang dibersihkan wajahnya dari tepung oleh Sungmin.

"Aku mau kalian menyanyikanku lagu ulang tahun berbahasa Indonesia" kata Kyuhyun saat lilin sudah menyala.

"Mwo? Kami tidak bisa" Zhoumi protes.

"Ya sudah deh, jangan pakai nyanyian" kata Kyuhyun. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya berdoa dan meniup lilin dengan sekali tiupan.

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Sekarang saatnya pemberian hadiah" Donghae berkata riang "Aku duluan" sang Fishy kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak lumayan besar pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera membukanya dan melihat HP flip merk Samsung berwarna biru safir "Wah,,, gomawo Hae hyung" Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae senang.

"Hehehe itu sebagai ganti Hpmu yang dulu kurusakkan" kata Donghae cengengesan. beberapa bulan yang lalu dia memang tidak sengaja merusakkan HP Kyuhyun saat penasaran dengan password sang magnae.

"Selanjutnya aku" Ryeowook berkata sambil menmberi Kyuhyun kado.

"Gomawo Wookie hyung" Kyuhyun menerima jam weker berbentuk malaikat bersayap putih pemberian Ryeowook.

"Jam wekermu kan rusak jadi aku memberimu jam weker agar kau tidak berlambat bangun" Ryeowook berkata ceria.

"Tapi kenapa harus bentuknya malaikat? Kyuhyun itu sudah dikenal dengan kesetannanya" Heechul berkata dan kemudian meringis kesakitan saat Hangeng menggetok kepalanya "Aww! Apaan sih Hannie?"

"Kyuhyunnie itu baik tidak patut disamakann dengan setan" Bela Hangeng disambut anggukan Siwon "Nah Kyuhyunnie, ini hadiahku, semoga kau suka"

Kyuhyun membuka bingkisan dari hyung Chinannya dan mendapatkan sebuah jam tangan hitam yang terbuat dari batu mengkilap.

"Itu jam tangan kesehatan Kyu. Sedang populer di China. Semoga kau selalu sehat dengan memakai itu" Jelas Hangeng.

Kyuhyun langsung memakainnya "Gomawo Hangeng gege"

"Ini kadoku. Kau harus menggunakannya ya Kim Kyuhyun" Heechul memberi hadiahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pikir Heechul akan memberinya asesoris tapi ternyata dia mendapat sebuah cermin bulat bergambar kepala nak anjing di belakangannya tak lupa dua telinganya yang mencuat.

"Jangan cuek pada penampilanmu. Rajinlah bercermin agar fansmu tidak menyesal mengidolakanmu" nasehat Heechul.

"Wah gomawo hyung tapi tumben Heechul hyung pintar" komentar Kyuhyun dan langsung melesat ke belakang Kangin saat Heechul bersiap menempelang kepalanya.

"Kau ini senang sekali cari masalah" Kangin menarik Kyuhyun agar berdiri di sebelahnya "Ini hadiah dariku"

Kyuhyun menaruh semua hadiah yang di dapatnya di meja karena tangannya sudah tak bisa memegangnya lagi. Semua hyungnya akhirnya meletakkan kado mereka yang sudah dibungkus di meja yang sama. Dengan semangat Kyuhyun membukanya.

Hadiah dari Kangin berupa sepasang sepatu olahraga hitam bergaris biru "Kau kelihatan gemuk sekarang. Jadi sebelum kau kegemukkan lebih baik olahraga dari sekarang. Diet itu sungguh menyiksa"

Kyuhyun protes dikatakan gemuk tapi protesnya terhenti saat membuka hadiah dari Yesung. Sebuah buku agenda biasa tetapi di dalamnya terdapat tulisan tangan rapi khas Yesung.

"Itu tips untuk menyanyi lebih baik dan cara menghayati lagu paling gampang. Semoga bisa membantumu untuk menjadi leader vocal menggantikanku kelak" jelas Yesung.

Setelah berterima kasih, Kyuhyun kembali membuka hadiahnya dan memekik senang melihat sebuah PSP Sony terbaru di genggamannya "Bummie hyung! Gomawo! Kau tahu saja apa yang paling kusuka" Kyuhyun memeluk erat Kibum yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukai hadiahku" Kibum mengelus rambut dongsaengnya "Tapi kau harus janji jangan terlalu banyak bermain game ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat dan kembali membuka hadiahnya. Sebuah syal pink tebal dari Sungmin.

"Musim dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Jadi aku membeli syal rajutan untuk menghangatkanmu. Sebenarnya aku mau membuatnya sendiri tapi tak ada waktu" jelas Sungmin sedikit sedih.

"Tak apa-apa hyung. Aku suka kok" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk tangan Sungmin.

"Tapi kenapa harus pink hyung? Tahun lalu kau juga memberi Kyuhyun sweater pink tahun sebelumnya selimut pink, sebelumnya lagi bantal pink" kata Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau yang protes Hyukkie?" Sungmin menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang langsung ciut "Memangnya kau memberi Kyuhyunnie apa?"

Kyuhyun yang saat itu membuka kado kecil dari Eunhyuk menatap bingung kertas di dalam kotak itu. Tulisannya hanya satu kalimat 'Karcis Belajar Dance dari Dewa Dance Yunani'

"Itu tanda kau dapat les dance dariku dengan gratis" jelas Eunhyuk.

Sontak semua member tertawa.

"Benar-benar khasmu Hyukkie. Pelit" Komentar Donghae.

"Henry, kenapa kau memberiku diary?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang diary bergambar peri cantik berwarna emas.

Pipi tembem Hendry merona merah "Aku kan jarang bertemu denganmu hyung, dan aku bukan tempat curhat yang memuaskan. Jadi hyung bisa curhat di diary dan tidak kesepian"

Kyuhyun merangkul dongsaeng satu-satunya di SJ Family "Ide bagus"

Hadiah dari Zhoumi adalah album SJM 'Break Down' yang ditanda tangani oleh lebih dari seratus SparKyu di China.

"Aku hanya bisa menampung 113 tanda tangan padahal yang mau tanda tangan sampai puluhan ribu" kata Zhoumi.

Hadiah dari Shindong adalah lilin aroma terapi yang bisa membuat tidur orang nyenyak tanpa obat tidur. Yang membingungkan adalah hadiah dari Siwon. Bentukknya sangat kecil, sekecil kotak cincin. tidak biasanya Siwon memberi hadiah kecil.

"Apa ini cincin hyung? Kau mau melamarku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniya" Siwon langsung merona "Sebenarnya aku mau memberimu tiket ke Italia seperti rencana awalku tapi berhubung manajer hyung bilang kita tidak ada libur bulan ini dan bulan depan, jadi aku memberimu hadiah lain"

Kyuhyun membuka kotak beludru putih itu dan melihat sebuah kunci. Siwon tersenyum melihat raut kebingungan Kyuhyun "Itu kunci motor bertenaga surya yang kupesan di Jepang. Motornya sekarang ada di parkiran. Kau bisa mengguanakannya kapanpun kau mau toh motor itu milikmu"

"MWO?" Kyuhyun dan Kangin berteriak bersamaan. Ternyata Siwon sungguhan memikirkan hadiah ngawur yang Kyuhyun tulis di papan kecilnya tempo hari.

"Kyu, aku mau pinjam dong motornya" Kangin berkata semangat.

"Dasar orang kaya" Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dari pada itu hyung. Mana kado untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk karena semua kado sudah dibukanya tapi tak satupun dari sang leader.

"Aku punya kado bagus untukmu dan semua dongsaengku" kata Leeteuk bangga. Semua menatapnya penasaran. Leeteuk tersenyum manis "Aku berhasil merayu manager sehingga kalian bisa libur besok sampai sore"

Semua member bersweetdrop ria.

"Kau sama pelitnya dengan Eunhyuk, hyung" Kangin menepuk pundak hyung kesayangannya.

"Hehehehe" Leeteuk hanya tertawa lalu dia menuangkan soju di gelasnya. Tadi saat member sibuk menyaksikan Kyuhyun membomgkar kado, dia dan Ryeowook mengeluarkan minuman dan makanan yang sudah disiapkan "Ayo kita bersulang! Demi kesehatan Kyuhyun dan kesuksesan Super Junior!"

"Yuhuuu! Kita pesta sampai pagi" Heechul berseru semangat.

Akhitnya Super Junior Family benar-benar berpesta sampai pagi. Semua bergembira menyambut masa depan yang sudah menanti. Sang magnae yang kini sudah tidak remaja lagi bertekat akan menjadi lebih dewasa tapi tetap tidak meninggalkan sifat kekanak-kanakkannya. Well, jadi sama saja sih maksudnya.

"Hyungdeul, dongsanegdeul, aku juga mau dibuatkan pesta kejutan seperti ini" Eunhyuk berkata.

Semua yang ada disana menatapnya malas dan berteriak keras "SHIERO!"

**FIN**

'_**Semoga Tuhan terus memberiku kesempatan bersama dengan Super Junior dan ELF. Semoga kami bisa bersama selamanya dalam bahagia. Amin'**_

Happy Birthday buat Kyuhyun oppa...

Semoga sehat selalu dan karir makin cemerlang.

Makin bersinar layaknya Rissing star.

FF in teruntuk SparKyu dimanapun berada.

Mari terus mendoakan idola kita yang tampan agar bahagia selamanya.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya walau FF ini terasa hambar.

Mrs Cho

Anin :3

Ps: Mianhae karena banyak typos-nya..


End file.
